Blizzard Generator
(☆) *220 (☆☆) *75 (☆☆☆) |Level Required0 = * 7 (☆) * 17 (☆☆) * 27 (☆☆☆) |released = 11.1.0 }} The''' Blizzard Generator 'is a Tools gadget introduced in 11.1.0 update. Appearance It is a blue and yellow small rectangular machine with a small lifting turbine below it. It has a snowflake on all of its sides. There is a small antenna sticking out from the top of the machine. A small yellow square is sticking out on the top. There are yellow cubes near the handle and black squares on top of it. Strategy The blizzard generated by this gadget are able to slow down the opponent, making it useful for shutting down an opponent's escape plan or shutting down a frontal assault. Tips: * Use this gadget in small and narrow corridors, such as the underground tunnel in Two Castles. The range of the gadget should be able to extend to the whole width and makes it difficult, if not impossible, for opponents to get around it. * Use the ability to slow down enemies with this gadget to shut down an opponent's escape plan by throwing it in their general direction if they try to run. * Also use it to prevent a speedy opponent, such as one carrying a weapon with high mobility, like a Melee weapon, from making a swift and powerful frontal attack on you. Throw this in their direction to try and shut down their charge. * This can deal rapid damage to enemies if they are in its range, so make sure to try and land it on large groups if possible. Counters * There is still time to avoid the Blizzard Generator as it rolls along the ground, so it isn't entirely the hardest thing to dodge, especially with a well timed blast jump. * The range of the blizzard can be avoided by simply going around it, most specifically if it is thrown in a large, open areas and not narrow, cramped locations. * This isn't exactly the most hidden gadget, so it is still able to be seen and avoided. * Try picking off its users from a decent distance. * Don't shoot it, because it doesn't have health. Shooting it will not destroy it. Trivia * This gadget, along with the Sticky Candy, can slow down nearby players. ** However, the Sticky Candy is a Throwing gadget, while this is a Tool gadget. * This gadget seems to possess a similar appearance to Snowball and has a very close function to the Ultimate Ability, ''Blizzard, of Mei, both from Blizzard Entertainment's Overwatch. ** Both deploy a drone-like device that creates cold air and snow in a given area to where it was thrown. ** Both the Ultimate and Gadget also slow down enemies if they are hit by the winds/snow. ** However, Mei's Ultimate can freeze enemies solid, something the Blizzard Generator is unable to do, even with prolonged exposure to its blizzards. * Killing a player with the Blizzard Generator gives you a "Cold Shoulder" bonus. * This is a Tools gadget even though you throw it. Category:Gadgets Category:Tools Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Lucky Chest